Supercherie
by Dadzawa
Summary: A la grande surprise de l'équipe, Hinata croit toujours au père noël! Imaginant les pires, scénario, Kageyama sera désigné pour s'en occuper.


_Hello tout le monde!_

 _Tous d'abord joyeuse fêtes à tous! Et pour célébré cet évènement, un petit OS sur notre équipe de Volley préféré._

 _Enjoy~_

* * *

 _« Le...le père noël ? »_

 _Kageyama fixa son compatriote roux sans comprendre. Celui-ci le regardait avec un sérieux qui ne lui allait pas, des étoiles dans les yeux. Non mais il déconnait là ?_

Nous étions le 23 décembre, au alentours de dix-huit heure. Dans la salle de sport du lycée Karasuno, on voyait encore quelques élèves s'entraîner. Malgré que ce soit les vacances, l'équipe de volley avait obtenu le droit d'utiliser le gymnase. Après qu'Asahi ait fait peur au sous-directeur alors qu'il lui avait demandé poliment l'autorisation, faisant déprimer ce dernier. Il fut bien évidement rappelé à l'ordre par Nishinoya qui n'aimait pas le voir paresser au lieu de pratiquer. Donc, la sueur primait entre le filet du terrain. Les services, les passes et les réceptions s'enchaînaient à une vitesse fulgurante, et cela pendant plus d'une heure. Lorsqu'il fut près de dix-neuf heure et demie, Daiki décida qu'il était tant de se reposer. Noël, c'était quand même dans deux jours ! Alors que la petite troupe se saluait, Hinata, sur son vélo, déclara d'une voix pleine d'entrain :

« J'espère que cette fois, je verrais enfin le père noël ! »

Un énorme blanc s'écrasa entre les lycéens. Tous regardèrent le feinteur avec stupéfaction. Chacun se répéta bêtement « Père noël », sauf notre libéro favori qui s'empressa d'ajouter :

« Toi aussi !? Moi je vais me cacher sous la table et lui sauter dessus ! »

« Moi je vais l'attendre devant la porte, comme ça il ne pourra pas s'échapper ! »

Les trois plus vieux se lancèrent un regard amusé, Tsukishima pouffa derrière sa main, Yamaguchi soupira. Kageyama lui, regardait toujours Hinata d'un air las, se demandant si les deux garçons étaient réellement sérieux. C'était la chose la plus stupide qu'il n'ait jamais entendu. A 17 ans, ils croyaient encore en un gros bonhomme rouge avec une barbe, cliché du vieux bûcheron en surpoids ? Enfin, venant de ces deux là, ce n'était pas si étonnant. Le lundi de pâques de l'année dernière, le roux leur avait raconté sa chasse au œufs avec sa petite sœur.

Alors que les deux autres s'échangeaient leurs échecs des années passées, le reste de l'équipe se regroupa pour chuchoter :

« Vous pensez qu'ils sont sérieux ? C'est un peu gros là » murmura Sugawara en jetant un regard devant eux, observant Shoyo et Yu faire ce qui semblait être des plans dans les graviers de l'allée.

« Oh que oui ils sont sérieux, vous les avez regardez ? Ils se donnent même des tuyaux pour le chopper ! » assura Tanaka en rigolant tout seul

« C'est vraiment pathétique » lança le grand blond en roulant des yeux

« Ne sois pas si méchant Tsukki, ils ont vraiment l'air d'y croire » rajouta le vert

« Et qu'est-ce que ça peut nous faire ? Ils s'en rendront bien compte un jour » termina le noiraud, fatigué

« Mon petit Kageyama, imagine nos petit Shoyo et Noya' découvrir que le « père noël » n'existe pas, comment vont-ils réagir à ton avis ? » expliqua le capitaine de Karasuno d'un air sombre, faisant frissonner le passeur

« Nishinoya pourrait me tuer rien qu'en me voyant rater sa passe ! » dit Asahi en tremblant en pensant à la balle d'un libéro contrarié dans sa figure

« Quant à Hinata-san, je crois qu'il resterait une loque pour l'éternité » supposa Yamaguchi en se souvenant la fois où l'attaquant avait manqué une attaque devant seulement un défenseure, il avait gardé la consistance d'une gelée pendant le reste de l'entraînement

Tobio réfléchit un moment. Effectivement, il n'avait pas la moindre envie que son acolyte passe en mode carpette pendant un match. Un soupire passa la barrière de ses lèvres et il acquiesça finalement :

« Et que peut on y faire de toute façon ? » demanda-t-il

« Je crois que j'ai une idée ! » s'exclama le chauve tel un inspecteur qui viendrait de trouver le coupable

« Merde ! » lâcha gracieusement Kageyama en lançant un regard noir sur la canette sur laquelle il venait de trébucher. Ils allaient le lui payer, au centuple ! Mais pourquoi avait-il accepter de faire « ça » ! :

* * *

 _« Allez Kageyama ! Tu es le seul qui est libre demain soir, moi je fête le réveillon chez mes grand parents à Kyoto » Supplia Tanaka, à genoux devant le passeur qui tirait une de ces têtes_

 _« Et moi, je dois surveiller mon petit cousin pendant le reste de la semaine » ajouta Sugawara_

 _« Nous on est avec nos familles dans la campagnes » renchérit le petit vert pour lui et son meilleur ami_

 _« Asahi va bien s'occuper de Nishinoya, tu peux le faire aussi non? » termina Daiki en regardant Tobio droit dans les yeux_

 _« E-Eh ? Moi ? Mais- »_

 _« Bon, tu fais quoi Asahi ! J'ai faim moi ! » interrompit le libéro en attrapant le plus grand qui suffoqua sous sa prise_

 _La seule chose qu'il entendit avant de tourner dans la rue fut un « bonne chance » de ses amis._

 _« Bon il se fait tard, Tobio, on compte su toi ! » dit Tanaka en s'en allant à son tour_

 _Chacun prit la route sans plus de cérémonie, laissant le passeur seul sur le chemin. Celui-ci jura avant de partir lui aussi_

* * *

Et le voilà maintenant en route pour la maison de ce stupide roux, habillé en père noël ! Heureusement que l'attaquant habitait dans un coin isolé de la ville. Il serait mort de honte si il avait croisé quelqu'un ! Pestant contre Hinata pour l'obliger à s'humilier de la sorte, mais aussi à lui même d'être aussi manipulable pour avoir accepté si facilement.

Il aperçu la maison de Shoyo est entra sans un bruit. Trouvant déjà cela étrange que la porte d'entrée soit ouverte, il avança avec prudence dans le petit couloir. Des murs sobres, et un meuble sur le côté gauche, assez simple. Il vit l'écriteau « salon » sur une des portes et l'ouvrit sans un bruit. Il la referma avec la même vigilance avant d'observer minutieusement la pièce. Un sapin décoré au centre, une grande table de bois et les chaises qui allaient avec. Un long canapé dans l'un des angles et une télévision juste en face. Il remarqua aussi le désordre, entre des vêtements sûrement sales, des jouets éparpillés un peu partout et des reste de repas sur la nappe. C'était bien la maison d'Hinata.

Alors qu'il allait s'asseoir pour attendre que l'autre ne le trouve et qu'il puisse enfin se tirer d'ici. Une masse non identifiée lui sauta dessus, le faisant rouler sur le sofa.

« Ah, je t'ai eu père noël ! » cria une voix qu'il connaissait bien

Encore sonné, Kageyama ne réagit pas tout de suite. La personne avachie sur lui ne sembla pas s'en satisfaire puisqu'elle se mit à le secouer comme un prunier sans aucune délicatesse. Reprenant ses esprit, le noiraud saisie la poigne de l'inconnue et le jeta à travers la pièce.

« Hinata, imbécile ! Qu'est-ce que tu as dans la tête ?! Du pain de mie ?! » hurla Tobio sur le roux, car c'était bien lui, en s'époussetant

Réalisant l'énorme bourde qu'il venait de faire, le faux père noël plaqua une main sur sa bouche, ses yeux comme des balles de ping-pong. Hinata, lui, s'était assit en tailleur et regardait le garçon avec une sorte d'admiration. Apparemment il n'avait pas fait attention à la gaffe de son coéquipier masqué. Surprenant le plus grand, il demanda innocemment :

« Mais tu es super mince en fait ! Sur les photos, t'es gros... »

Mais qu'est-ce c'était que cette question ?! Ce n'en était même pas une en plus ! Non mais il n'avait rien de mieux à dire ? Bon, il fallait qu'il trouve une explication :

« Hum, c'est parce que j'ai fais beaucoup de sport cette année... »

Pas génial tout ça. En même temps que répondre à ça ? Enfin, il allait lui faire le numéro du gentil monsieur et s'en aller d'ici rapidement.

« Bon, il faut aller te coucher, ou tu n'auras pas de cadeaux » ordonna t-il

Shoyo le regarda d'un air suspicieux. Il ne pouvait pas l'avoir reconnu, si ? Son déguisement était pourtant parfait ! Un pantalon large, pourpre avec un haut à boutons noirs assortis, de hautes bottes cirées toute aussi noires et l'authentique bonnet rouge. Sans oublier la barbe touffu qui camouflait son identité. Il fût impossible qu'Hinata l'ait reconnu. Mais alors, pourquoi ce regard insistant ?

« Tu fais des colorations ? Parce que sur les photos il sont blanc tes cheveux ! » ajouta soudainement le plus petit en désignant les cheveux corbeau de l'imposteur

Non mais il se fichait de lui ?! Il s'était pourtant préparer à des questions stupides venant de son compagnon de volley, mais ce boulet cosmique dépassait tout les records haut la main !

« Oui, et alors ? J'ai le droit d'innover » bougonna Kageyama en se répétant intérieurement de ne pas étriper ce crétin de roux sans cervelle qui n'avait aucune idée des rocher planétaires de stupidités qu'il lui envoyait à chaque fois qu'il ouvrait la bouche (la description la plus longue du monde, merci Tobio)

« Et il est où ton traîneaux ? »

« On est au 21eme siècle, je viens en téléportation maintenant »

Ça commençait à l'énerver ! Mince mais il ne pouvait pas aller se coucher et le laisser en paix ?! Il en avait marre ! Il se leva d'un coup et attrapa le roux par le col de son pyjama, pyjama fluo avec des canaris en passant.

« H-hey ! Mais le père noël me kidnappe ! »

« Tais-toi idiot ! Hum ! Je veux dire, je t'emmène dans ta chambre »

« Ah d'accord, mais là c'est les toilettes »

Après avoir jurer plus d'une fois dans sa fausse barbe pour l'un, et donner des directives pour l'autre, les deux jeunes hommes arrivèrent enfin dans la chambre du plus petit. Usant de ses dernières bonnes attention, Kageyama déposa son sac à patate improvisé sur son lit, en évitant cependant de tomber sur les diverse affaires qui parsemaient le sol de la petite chambre. Comment Hinata pouvait-il vivre là dedans ? Il avait l'irrépressible envie de tout nettoyer ! Ces saletés le rendait malade !

« Bon, endors-toi, et demain tout tes cadeaux seront là » promit le « père noël »

Le noiraud s'apprêtait à quitter la pièce lorsque Shoyo le retint par le bras :

« Attend, je peux avoir un autographe ?! Comme ça je pourrais le montrer à Nishinoya-senpai ! » demanda-t-il avec espoir

Non mais ce qu'il ne ferait pas pour son sport préféré. Les autres membres de l'équipe auraient une énorme dette envers lui désormais. Sauf Asahi bien évidement, puisque celui-ci devait vivre la même chose avec Yu en ce moment même. Soupirant, il attrapa le bloc-note et le crayon que l'autre trouva on ne sait où. Rapidement, il signa et rendit la pile de papier au rouquin. Tout heureux, Hinata s'émistouffla dans sa couette et s'endormit comme une masse la seconde qui suivit. Kageyama s'en alla sans un bruit...

« Alors, comment ça s'est passé Kageyama ? »

Il ne répondit pas. Seul un regard noir dissuada Tanaka de poser d'autres questions. L'entraînement se termina sans encombres, sauf peut être les balles qui arrivaient fréquemment dans la face de Tobio, toute lancées par Hinata. Celui-ci, exédé, cria à son coéquipier :

« Non mais c'est pas bientôt fini ! La prochaine fois c'est sur ta tronche que finira cette balle, compris ?! »

« P-pardon ! Mais je suis tellement content ! »

Shoyo raconta alors son aventure de la veille à l'équipe. Équipe qui lançait des regards au passeur à chaque passage de la petite histoire.

« Regarde Senpai, j'ai même un autographe ! » s'extasia le plus petit de l'équipe en montrant la feuille de papier à son aîné

Un petit instant de flottement. Puis une exclamation, et un face palm pour le noiraud :

« Je l'aurais jamais cru ! Le père noël s'appelle Kageyama ! »


End file.
